


Why Everyone Smiled

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell glanced at the crowd within a revival tent in Smallville. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Why Everyone Smiled

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell glanced at the crowd within a revival tent in Smallville. He watched while people smiled near Unity. The alien responsible for controlling their minds. He remembered when Unity first appeared in Smallville. Reverend Amos Howell also recalled how violent his master was. He smiled. He had to. 

 

THE END


End file.
